


The Blue Oracle

by Revaustrili



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, BAMF Demigods, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Demigod Hitoshi Shinsou, Demigod Midoriya Izuku, Demigod Momo Yaoyorozu, Demigod Monoma Neito, Dyslexia, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Minor Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Tags May Change, demigod hatsume mei, hecc im confused, kind of out of character, kinda new in this fanfic thing so please bear with me, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revaustrili/pseuds/Revaustrili
Summary: New Threat, new danger. Demigods can't catch a break, can they?A new quest issued by the Oracle to the land across the world they shall finish. Retrieve the "Blue Oracle", and come back safely. But what if it's something more, something old and ancient has come in the way? What if it's something more than that?orNeito, Izuku, Momo, Mei, and Hitoshi are issued on a new quest back to Japan to find the lost "oracle". But of course, there is no quest without an intervention. They attend a prestigious school, intending to keep their secret to finish the quest and put an end to the stirring of something evil. How will they keep the facade intact? How long will the mist helps them to keep it?I'm so sorry I'm bad at writing summaries.Currently, an idea to be turned into a story. Will revamp things
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, welcome to my first fanfic ever written. I was kinda interested in writing one so why not? I'm relatively somewhat new to the MHA and anime in general, but I liked it so much I gotta thank my friends for recommending me to it. Criticisms are accepted, though please with little to no flaming.

Prologue - The Beginning

_“Mommy, where is my daddy?”_

_The young boy grazed curiously upon the family across them in the park, happy, content, and complete. His blonde hair moves as the wind passed, and his blue eyes held many emotions. The feeling of jealousy and wishful hope washed his body as he continued to watch in envy of the complete, happy family._

_“Don’t worry Neito, you have me remember?”_  
_“Yes mommy, but we’re only two together, why is daddy not here?”_

_He thought back to the man that suddenly appeared on the day of his 2nd birthday. A tall and powerful man, black hair as dark as a raven’s feather, cerulean blue eyes that hold the sky itself, tanned skin, and a look of a foreigner-European, in a strange way that somewhat gave him an aura of familiarity on the mysterious man._

_His mother sighed. “Your father is a busy man, Nate. A man of many responsibilities.”_

_Neito pushed no further, he knows his mother will get angry and cry once more. The 5-year-old kid hoped to meet his father again. He feels like no other when he was on that faithful day, he felt happier as he carried him, held him in his arms. The smell of pure ozone and clean air soothed him, he missed the feeling of being with him once again._

_“Come on, Neito. Let’s go home.”_

_The sun began to fall on the western horizon on the beach. Carnation started to fill the late afternoon sky to fill in the moon and the night. The mother and his son walked home, a day closing once again._

_A large eagle watched in the carnation skies, up in the trees of sakura. Its blue eyes watched intensely on the child and mother going home for the day, eyes dotting of fondness to the boy. Afterward, it flew on the horizon, melting through the coming night._

* * *

_"There's no hope for him, you should just give up"_

_"He's Quirkless"_

_The young boy could not believe the words that came up on the doctor in front of him. His hopes and dreams crushed just by a single word, just like that. He felt tears pool slowly in his sea-green eyes after the status of quirklessness was announced._

_The journey home was quiet, palpable tension eager to break on the silence that looms. They reached home, a small apartment in the city of Musutafu, quaint but enough to live for two people._

_The green-haired boy was quiet, tears slowly etched his face and more to come. He immediately came to his bedroom, where he started crying. He buried his face into his pillow and sobbed uncontrollably, he could not stop the replay of the doctor's words in his mind, the words he doesn't want to hear as if it's taunting him of the thing he cannot control._

_"Mommy, could I still be a hero?"_

_His mother did not answer, she doesn't know what to say. She's afraid to hurt his already broken heart to the point of mending is not possible. She hugged his son, tightly and let him sobbed in her clothes._

_"Do you want to go to the beach, Izuku?"_

_The boy meekly nodded, perhaps this could calm his feelings now. He followed his mom through the door and walked to the nearest beach, Izuku was saddened by the trash and garbage polluting the beautiful sea-waters, he felt like crying again but willed it down._

_He felt strangely good around water, and on the beach, it made him calmer being around it. The smell of the salty breeze is his favorite smell of all, it calms him down and made him happy just to smell it. The beach was now his favorite destination._

_They passed around the garbage concentrated area and gone to a cleaner spot. Izuku dipped his feet into the water and played. The water somehow acts weirder around him, the water felt ecstatic in just his presence. He doesn't know why he knows that, but a minute later he spotted a small fish swimming near the shore. He followed it and the fish seem to not go away in fear, just beside him swimming. He then sits and the fish somehow slowed down, it looked at him, somehow like a person._

_"My Lord!", he heard a voice in his mind._

* * *

_"Mommy!"_

_A little girl was running in a forested area, with a large black bear chasing her from behind, intent on eating the girl. He was separated from her family when they were on a vacation whilst she took a wrong turn when taking a look at the beautiful mountains. She spotted a black bear and chased her into the forest._

_Her black hair danced as she ran away hoping to outrun the bear, her onyx eyes held fear and anxiety inside, hoping she was safe after this. The bear continued to chase her with astonishing determination, it was clear, the bear was hungry and in need of food._

_Unfortunately, she tripped on a rock, tumbling her down in the ground. Now, her small face was covered in dirt, she was dirty and tired and ready to give up. The bear was now in front of her ready to be eaten to be its unfortunate meal. She closed her eyes to her inevitable fate when suddenly the bear made a loud noise and a rumble underneath the earth, the bear was impaled by a sharp black rock that somehow came underground in front of her. The bear was bleeding profusely and the sharp rock came into his heart, it's dead._

_"Momo!"_

_Momo saw her worried mother in her back. They hugged as they sobbed in each other in fear and relief, she became almost dead if not for the mysterious black rock that suddenly appeared underneath her, was it her own doing?. It can't be, she already had a quirk after all._

_She was willing to forget this day had ever happened._

_"Come on, let's get you fixed.", his mother said._

* * *

_"Look, the brainwasher has arrived"_

_"Villain, villain!"_

_"Bad guy"_

_"You think, you can be a hero with that quirk?"_

_Hitoshi Shinso came back to school, greeted by the same remarks when his quirk manifested on his 4th birthday. His tired purple eyes bore sadness all throughout, he doesn't have many friends. His previous friends left him just because of his "villainous quirk", he was made fun of, bullied and no one wanted to talk to him._

_Teachers were afraid of him, they don't want to talk to him, afraid of being brainwashed by his quirk. He was shunned by the whole school, he was ready to move out. However, his father is working on a tight budget, he couldn't simply switch right away._

_Hitoshi and his father are the only occupants of their home. He would always be the one first to arrive at their home, it was quiet and lonely. His father was the only one who listened to everything he says. He loved his father very much, he often wished he got his father's wind blow quirk than his grandfather's brainwash, like his quirk._

_He wants to know his mother who disappeared one day after his birth, his father said he inherited her mysterious purple eyes that hold many secrets inside, he said she was a foreigner, possibly European._

_The way his dad talked about her made him think they loved each other very much._

_"Why did she leave, dad?"_

_"I don't know Hishi, she just disappeared.", his father's tone held sadness_

_"She just left after giving birth to you. The next day, I found her gone in the house. No note, no anything." his father added._

_Long silence continued._

_"She was beautiful, long black flowing hair, purple eyes that sometimes sparkle, you inherited her eyes you know sometimes I see her in you."_

_"What's her quirk, dad?"_

_"I don't know Hishi, I sometimes feel like she had an attraction quirk. She never said anything about it."_

_Hitoshi loved the stories his father said, especially her absentee mother. He can't help but think about what will be like if she was here. Would life be different?_

_Back at school, he twirls his pen uncontrollably. He's been diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia when he went to the doctors, he couldn't concentrate._

_"Shinsou, please stop what you're doing"_

_The class laughed at his direction_

_Hitoshi ignored the teacher and continued. He looked in the window and saw a weird animal, he didn't see it before. It was a strange animal, he couldn't pinpoint what it is, possibly not native to Japan._

_It looks like a fox but it had black fur, its head is white in the center, and a head smaller than a fox. Hitoshi doesn't want to lie, it was cute tho. It looked at him and they stared at each other until it jumped away, never to be seen again. (it was a polecat)_

_'That's weird', he thought_


	2. The End of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of school has finally arrived, Izuku and Hitoshi are excited to come back to camp, and as usual, troubles rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set a century and a half to the future of ToA.  
> Though the story idea suddenly popped in me a couple of weeks back, I still don't have any proper plans for it.

_"Master, the plans for the puny demigods.", a child voice in the darkness said_

_"Now, now, child. No need to fret, the quest of the demigods is still not commenced, we will wait patiently. I will have much fun tearing them apart.", replied a voice terrifying as the darkness and unknown._

_"Your mere presence alone can alert the Olympians immediately, sire", retorted the child._

_"That was the problem of my dear sister a century ago, today, we will work quietly", replied the voice._

_"I will enjoy tearing both Romans and Greeks.", a terrifying and terrible laugh followed soon after._

* * *

Izuku Midoriya | POV | July 2164

One more day, one more day till summer vacation.

I'm currently in the classroom listening to the voice of the teacher announcing random things such as a ball, volunteer, and some stuff. Personally, I can't concentrate on just a single task, I'm hyper, always doing things small or large. I was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia the first thing I landed in a therapist. So here I am, doodling on the paper, writing quirks about my favorite heroes and random people I came across with or friends, and twirling my pen.

'Friends', ironic isn't it? Well, I have friends even if my peculiarity hinders having friends with the mortals. First and foremost, I am a demigod, unfamiliar term? Basically, a half-god and half-human, a god courted a mortal and tada, a demigod. They are powerful beings that possess magical powers that stem from their godly side, unlike quirks. No one really knows how quirks appeared, even in the mythological world (the gods just kinda ignored it), did you know the first quirked human was actually a demigod? 

Also, we are monster magnets, mythological monsters hunt us down for their own gain. They are always in the run to smell us, challenge us or eat us (our blood tastes delicious to them apparently). Even with 80% of the world has quirks, I, unfortunately, don't have one. My abilities are far from being called a quirk technically, it's not science. I have two joints.

Enough speaking, I'm currently stuck in the long announcement of Ms. Goodwill here in class. As usual, I don't listen, can you blame even blame me? It's boring. 

"Mr. Midoriya, I suggest stopping what you are doing right now and listen!", gods Ms. Goodwill really has a megaphone for a voice.

I immediately stopped and looked at her in the front. She was annoyed to the core.

The class laughed at my general direction, honestly, what do they even know?

"Quirkless weirdo.", I heard some of them muttered.

I simply smiled in her direction. "Sorry Ms. Goodwill, my ADHD is acting up"

She just sighed. I honestly pity her for the hyperactive kids she is teaching, kids everywhere have quirks now and always showing them off. She was the only teacher who did not have a lowly opinion of quirkless individuals, and I thank her for that.

"Anyway class dismissed, have a good summer everyone."

Everyone scrambled to get their things done and walked friskily to the door, everyone is excited about the summer. I'm going back to Camp Half-Blood, as usual, I look forward to the things new to the table and possibly some adventure on the side. Hope I don't die in the process though.

"Zuku, wanna go grab lunch with me?"

Hitoshi Shinsou is my friend when I moved to America and at Camp. I believe I was only 8 when I was brought into that paradise, Camp is one of the safe havens for us demigods, and I'm highly thankful that I was found.

"Yeah, where do you wanna go?", I asked.

"McDonald's? I mean it's only the nearest fast food here in school", he replied

"Ok, then."

We walked along the hallway, excited as everyone for the summer. Well, I guess magnet for trouble doesn't apply to monsters huh? We found ourselves surrounded by a group of people, with quirks, of course, they enjoy picking on the 'weak' and 'quirkless'. We call them 'Airheads', just for their personality alone.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the weakling and quirkless.", their leader Mike said, his large head is probably full of air. His quirk is related to wind, so I guess it was appropriate.

"Hello, Smith. Is your head full of air or something?", Hitoshi retorted

"Hishi, I think it's not a good idea to-", I was cut off

"What did you say to me, villain?!", oh dear he's angry. Gods, do I even care anymore?. He has a short temper, I must say, reminds me of that kid when I was still living in Japan. What was his name again? The image was blurry in my head, I barely even remember him anymore.

"You have a large head? I mean it's not that obvious.", Hitoshi retorted, I smiled inside.

His hand is ready to punch us when suddenly he stopped. Purple aura started appearing in Hitoshi's body, I think they can't see it, their mortals. Unless there's a clear-sighted mortal in here. Hitoshi unleashed some of his magic. The group was caught in his charmspeak, quite a feat for a child of Hecate. Aphrodite campers have better power over it though.

"You will leave us alone, and you will walk to the door without us.", I immediately covered my ears when he said that.

Mike and his thugs walked out the door. Hitoshi and I manipulated the mist to fool the mortals passing by. Tedious, but it's our job for their mind not to combust in their protective veil.

"Are they gone now?", he asked.

"Yep, come on. We need to go before it becomes crowded in the restaurant.", I replied.

We walked to the nearest McDonald's and saw many kids ordering from our school. 'I should've expected this', I inwardly groaned. Almost all the tables are taken and the line is almost nearing the door. Kids populated the inside.

"Grab a table, I'll order. What do you want Hishi?", I said.

"Just a McChicken, small fries, and a cola", he replied

"Ok"

I believe it was almost half an hour when I finally got to say our order. God was it long, anyway I found Hishi on the second floor near the window. I placed our food on the table. We immediately dug in and ate.

"So it's nearing high school, what do you get in the future."

Yikes, time flies so fast. In the next semester, I'm already in high school. Quite frankly, I still don't know, there are many to pick from. Honestly, I want to still be a hero, well hero in the mortal world. We demigods are technically heroes, sung by the fates. Perhaps in marine biology? I am a son of the sea god after all, but my childhood dream is still up and running, I really want to be a hero.

"I guess marine biology? I'm not really too sure anymore"

"Classic. I really want to be in the hero work.", he said

"Aren't we already heroes?", I mean we really all are, demigods are heroes.

"Yeah, but in the mortal world. Aren't you the one who had the most inspiration to be a hero when we were younger, back at camp?", he said and asked.

"I'm quirkless, Hishi. I'm looking for-"

"Yes, but really, you saved so many people when we have quests and some. If I get to judge, you're already a hero both Magic and Mortal."

I smiled at that. I know he's just trying to cheer me up, I or we were mostly bullied at school. People judge everything they see, they leave, they pick, they taunt whomever their idea is contradicted. I was bullied for being quirkless, still am, even though I can defend myself. Hishi was bullied because of his quirk, a quirk that controls people. People and kids immediately judged him for his ability, which he cannot control to have. I'm thankful for my friends at camp, they are the reason I still have a sliver of self-worth. I am also thankful I have a temper meter that matches a mountain, I sometimes think I want to boil their blood for what they are doing to Hishi, and for self-defense. I quickly shook that thought.

"Thanks Hishi, I appreciate it.", I said

He smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, you're my friend remember?"

We talked once more about random things. Ranging from what the camp has in store for us, possible quests, new things to explore to whether demigods should suppress their abilities and possibly disguise it as a quirk in hero work. That was one of the controversial topics among demigods at both camps, Roman and Greek alike. Many debates from the years I was at camp to should demigods not be afraid to show their magical abilities and should be demigods be in the 'hero work' of mortals and mingle with them

We finished our food and left the restaurant. We walked under the dimming sun to our homes and finally rest. Today was the last day of school.

We reached my home in the suburbs, Hitoshi and I are in the same neighborhood, that's why we became friends fast

And trouble finds us again. 'Hades, they are really persistent' 

We quickly hid at a large tree in the park near my home. We saw 2 giant, ugly-looking monsters waiting for possibly me outside the door of our door. They have big-looking clubs, barbed with nails, and metal. They sat in our garden, destroying nearly all the plants planted on the porch. Can't they just sit on the staircase? They really have to piss my mother off, she is not gonna like that when she comes home.

"Canadians.", Hitoshi said with an undertone of annoyance. Laestrygorians are hefty monsters to deal with.

He quickly unsheathed his Celestial Bronze katana from his necklace. I readied my pen unsheathed it, forming a Celestial Bronze sword.

"We got monsters to kill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda replaced it. I was not satisfied with the first one. Tell me how you think about it!.


	3. NOTICE

Hey, y'all! So honestly, this fanfic has me thinking of some things. The fanfic was really more of a product of procrastination from school. For some reason, the idea of this fic suddenly had my interest in continuing further and came into many terms of what should and can be the plot is.

IDK when I will post (the revamped) it but I believe it is between March-Mid April (Assuming my school won't have that much work). The main 5 characters are still them, (honestly kind of a lot but I like the combo of it) (though Izuku is the most main focus of the story)

Anyway, any tips (especially the tags) and criticisms will be appreciated since I'm new to fanfiction and the ao3 website in general, my avid reading tendencies lead me to fandoms and more things. Have a Good Day/Night peeps!

I honestly did not expect the attention (and kudos) the fic got. I wanna just to say thank you!


End file.
